This application relates to the art of grinding mills and, more particularly, to linings for such mills.
Grinding mills for grinding ore and the like commonly include a generally cylindrical shell lined with plates, and having infeed and discharge openings at opposite ends thereof. The shell is commonly inclined downwardly from the infeed and toward the discharge end for flow of ground material through the mill. In order to improve the grinding action of such mills, it is common to provide lifting bars or projections on the liner plates for lifting material up the side of the mill as it rotates. The material then falls downwardly through a greater distance to enhance grinding and general breaking up of the material within the mill. In addition, it is common to provide internal ribs or the like on the mill lining for increasing the residence time of the material within the mill. That is, internal ribs within the mill are arranged to inhibit flow of material in a direction from the infeed end toward the discharge end so the material spends a greater time within the mill before it is discharged.
Previous arrangements of lifter bars and ribs for lifting the material within the mill and delaying its progress through the mill have been relatively complicated, and expensive to manufacture and assemble.